Familia y Origen
by Arken Elf
Summary: Todos tenemos un origen y un lugar al cual volver cuando el momento llega. Kitt ha decidido tomar su camino nuevamente.


Familia y Origen

_Notas del autor: Este pequeño fic es un tanto reflexivo, sólo una escena que no pude evitar redactar, esperando sea de su agrado_.

…………………………….

El transam avanzo por el terreno abandonado, admirando la monotonía del paisaje. Nada espectacular o único a los ópticos de otros, embargado con la mera sencillez de una vida; pero de suma importancia para él. Los recuerdos de una etapa, el inicio de su existencia, momentos preciados que jamás se volverían a dar.

Cuantos momentos preciados se mantenían ocultos tras el silencio de esas viejas figuras, preguntas e ilusiones concentradas en la mera inocencia de alguien que desconocía la crueldad del mundo que se divisaba más allá.

El motor se detuvo por un momento permitiendo que la sombras ocultaran la fina figura del vehículo integrándose con el paraje. Por un momento la soledad retorno mientras su único visitante esperaba.

-¿Qué esperas para continuar? ¿Qué detiene tu andar?

A lo lejos los las forma de las estructuras que componían una ciudad resaltaba. Otro punto cercano y al mismo tiempo lejano, pero para él auto esas cosas ya no mantenían el interés que un sparkling podía sentir. Ahora la madurez había tocado a su puerta, junto con la sorpresa de una fea verdad. Algo que también debía dejar atrás, el no estaba ahí para eso, el tiempo de pagar por los errores se había acabado. Las deudas estaban a punto de finalizar.

……………………………

Las decisiones que tomamos nos abren pasajes en nuestro camino que pueden ser buenos y malos. Todo lo que elegimos trae consecuencias buenas o malas, por lo que sea siempre pagamos.

…………………………….

-Muchas veces he tomado elecciones erradas, al principio era incapaz de entender el ¿Por qué?, pero la experiencia nos enseña a ver más allá-

El vehículo se desvaneció tomando la forma de un ente bípedo quien camino con lentitud con el rifle activo y la mira lista. No debía temer, pero la seguridad del arma en sus manos le traía en único confort del que podía disfrutar.

……………………………..

La guerra muchas veces nos hace olvidar que existe la bondad más allá de una sencilla unidad.

……………………………..

El tiempo pasó pero ninguna señal se hizo presente, no existía vida en el lugar después de todo. Sin más, el mecha se relajo regresando su atención a una pequeña estructura que resaltaba a lo lejos.

Al fin después de tanto estaba de vuelta. Había llegado a casa.

Vorns pasaron desde que ambos se marcharon, desde que la vida les marco caminos diferentes, mientras trataban de seguir adelante enfrentando los obstáculos, alcanzando las metas que les correspondía cubrir.

Ahora era el momento de regresar.

No más recuerdos confusos, no más dolor ni sentimientos encontrados, solo la realidad de la verdad.

-A veces imaginaba que estabas ahí, que escuchabas mis palabras, que lo hacías por mí-Se escucho su voz, tantas cosas sucedieron que me es imposible platicarlas en un sencillo instante, aunque ahora tal vez tendríamos la oportunidad- Prosiguió solitario sonriendo por la ironía de la situación.

Tenía que llegar a ese punto para volverlo a encontrar.

Las palabras contenidas en reportes o diarios, los cuentos de un mecha quien fue tachado de traidor por seguir lo que su chispa dictaba, un héroe sin reconocimiento, un rey sin corona.

-Mi único deseo era volver a verte, ese era mi consuelo, el pensar que finalmente podría decirte "Lo siento"- Susurro deteniéndose algunos pasos de la entrada, sentándose para reposar. Su mirada recorrió el paraje nuevamente permitiendo que el odio se marchara, sus puertas se levantaron recibiendo cada señal a sus alrededores esperando ese encuentro, la razón de su llegada.

-Intente hacer lo que me enseñaste, a veces no entendía porque tratabas de cambiarme, nunca vi que no era así, tan sólo deseabas protegerme. Sé que a veces me pase, que mi sarcasmo no me llevo a buenos lados y mi necedad me trajo más males que bien. Lamento mucho haber perdido la fe- Comento pasando su mano por el piso, dejando el rifle caer.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras su mente viajaba a esos momentos en los que como sparkling corría tras los voladores imitando sus acciones, la escena se interrumpió con la misma silueta atrapada tras la mira de su propia arma, mientras sus dedos jalaban el gatillo que los derribaba.

……………………………

La vida está llena de ironías, lecciones que podemos aprender y enseñar…

…………………………..

-No debo mentir, no he sido un elemento ejemplar, pero tenía la esperanza de verte, por eso estoy aquí-

La respuesta jamás llego y mientras el tiempo fuese relativo, tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Sin más se levanto para continuar con sus pasos.

Otra oportunidad desperdiciada.

…………………………….

Sus alas puerta descendieron reflejando la tristeza que le invadió. Con una última mirada avanzo, las vías alternas resaltaban a su alrededor indicando un sin fin de destinos a los que podía llegar.

-Pensé que jamás te detenías para mirar atrás- Se escucho una frase, la voz grave y suave resonó en sus audios haciéndolo reaccionar.

Él mecha viro para encontrarse con la figura familiar de su padre. Aquel que lo cuido, el mismo que siempre lo protegió. El viper continuaba altivo y único, radiante ante el paraje, con su mirada llena de seguridad, con su postura impresionante.

-He aprendido que es bueno detenerse un momento para aprender, entonces poder seguir adelante.

Una sonrisa se marco en el rostro del otro mecha de cromas negros, sus ópticos azules brillaron asintiendo.

-Aprendiste bien- Respondió aproximándose.

Existían infinidad de cosas que ambos podían platicar, aventuras personales, vivencias y más.

-Yo vine porque necesitaba disculparme, hice muchas cosas malas, el energon corrió por mis manos más de una vez, sin justificación- Comento el transam apenado, pero la mano de su creador aún así se poso en su hombro.

-Todos cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto-Dijo volviendo su atención al cielo, -Yo también hice muchas cosas malas y mechas honestos pagaron por esos errores- Continuo silenciando a su acompañante.

-Pero eso fue diferente- Argumento el francotirador.

-No lo es- Intervino el Viper, nunca lo es, pero siempre podemos redimirnos, tratar de corregir el paso, eso fue lo que hiciste- Confirmo el mecha adelantándose.

-Me esperaste- Exclamo Kitt sin moverse.

Set Back lo miro, -Solo hice lo que haría cualquier creador; cualquier padre.

………………………….

El sacrificio no era nada si esto implicaba el bienestar de sus hijos, un padre haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerlos y cuidarlos, aunque esto no le permitiese volverlos a ver.

…………………………

-No pensemos más en el pasado y las razones. Ahora estas aquí- Finalizo el Viper transformándose.

Kitt asintió imitándolo.

Ahora su familia estaba reunida, el círculo se había cerrado, era momento de partir. La forma de los dos vehículos se rebeló en el camino, mientras el negro de sus estructuras se perdía con lo demás.

Ambos comenzaban de nuevo, como padre e hijo.

……………………..

No importa lo que suceda, no importa los errores que cometamos o lo que hagamos, un padre o una madre siempre estarán ahí para brindar ese apoyo.

Ese es un amor incondicional.

……………………..

MindMaster observo el horizonte con decepción, muchas cosas habían pasado, y ahora estaba sólo nuevamente, o al menos eso parecía. Su amigo DarkWar le miraba, comprendiendo que su amigo merecía ese instante de paz.

-Se volverán a ver, recuerda que ya lo encontraste una vez- Susurro el F-18 colocando su mano sobre su ala, como lo haría cualquier padre.

MM sonrío, era verdad, y aún existían sus amigos, su familia.

………………………

Porque un verdadero amigo está ahí también.

FIN

_Notas del Autor: Para conocer a los personajes puedes visitar mi galería en homepage en la ficha de autor. Gracias._


End file.
